Hospital Stay
by Charlie's Hazardous Relapse
Summary: This is in Modern times. Christine was waiting to die in a hospital when a slightly deformed boy brought back her spirit. Romance in later chapters if I continue.
1. Studies

**HOSPITAL STAYS**  
>Chapter one<p>

_Studies_

My hair lies calmly on my shoulders. It lightly tumbles in brown waves that are completely unmoving. I look at my eyelids; they are just loosely closed over what I know to be brown eyes. The skin covering my face is pale and void of my true emotions. I hardly recognize this person. She wears a hospital gown and is currently unconscious. No one can hear me though. I can't feel anything now. I like to stay here so I can see what will happen to my other self.

I, Christine Daae, am dying.

My body is sitting there in a bed while I walk around the hospital aimlessly. My being has separated, waiting for god to make the final choice. For the first few hours I screamed at my friends. I could hear every word of theirs while they did not pick up on a single of mine. They kept calling me tragic and hopeless. It hurt. I have to admit that it's frustrating but not all bad.

I walk into the rooms of other patients during my time here. Some have tens of visitors a day, while some only have two or three. I listen to the conversations they have with the sick or injured. It may be an un-enjoyable stay but also nice to someone loves you like that. There is also a boy older than me; eighteen at the most, who has none.

He chooses not to stay in his bed. A chair by a window is where he occupies most of his time in the daylight hours. He is going to be here for two more weeks I overheard nurses say, he had a gunshot wound and is on a hospital watch for infections. It was a minor graze to the cheek with slight blood loss. It is simply a cosmetic skin tissue scar. He is almost cleared and has free reign to walk around the building. He does the same as I… the lonely walks around this place. Erik is his name, or so says the clipboard by his bed, and he walks at night as to avoid trouble. He goes to the windows in the hallways and looks through. Machines light the faces he studies. Tonight he is walking.

The sun set hours ago and I believe it is early in the morning.

I watch his legs. They move with purpose. He doesn't have to wear the gowns like us worse off. He has faded denim that shuffles with movement. He is going down a hallway he has not traveled yet before. It's my hallway. The boy now is looking through my window.

I have been losing weight during this short coma. My face seems to have slightly thinned and sunken in. The luster that once blessed my curving hair is now in hiding. This Eric boy doesn't seem to notice. He looks into the window for what seems like hours when really it is only moments. I think he is taking in the amount of pitiful aura that my almost lifeless being lets off.

I have been dying for about two weeks now. I sometimes wonder when the inevitable will happen or if miracles do exist. When I die, I want to know what will happen to each part of me.

Eric is now walking away from the small window and nearing the door. He slows down enough and gently touches the doorknob as though it would crumble under his grasp. His stare is intent as he slowly turns it, avoiding any slight noise. The door is swiftly swinging into the interior of the room. Erik smirks lightly to himself.

He's walking into my room. This hasn't happened before. I walk behind him just as the door shuts. The light from my heart rate monitor illuminates his face so it almost looks angelic. He has groomed black hair that frames the interesting scar from the bullet. It curves in a awkward crescent that extend the plain of his cheek.

I notice something that I haven't before now. They have put my body on a respirator. I don't go in here often so it is natural this development has eluded me. It is evident I will die soon. It is still eerie to know that I cannot breathe on my own though. Eric is now going to the bed.

My upper half is slightly elevated. The blanket is pulled to the tops of my elbows. It would like I'm sleeping if the tubes and I.V's were removed. I go and sit at the side of the twin side bed just looking at the plain fabric that doesn't wrinkle under me. I look up to see Eric come hover over the bed. He is studying my face. I don't like it… it's like he's looking at me but at the same time not. I watch as a pale hand slips up from his side and lightly touches my bodies chin. I follow the arm to look at Eric's face. He seems entranced with his own finger tips. His eyes seem clouded and distant as he spreads his hand over my jaw.

I feel myself warm up and get drowsy. I feel as though this was just a dream and that I'm fading. My spirits being is slipping away.

I feel real again. I feel the cheap material under me, the cold hospital air, even rough fingers.

While my mind is clearing I open my eyes. Eric is staring down at me in shock. I take a deep gasp at which he recoils his hand. His eyes are widening as tears build in mine. I'm now thanking god for letting this miracle come to me.

We speak in unison.

"I'm alive!"

"You're awake!"

_A/N: For any of you who didn't understand… Christine is in a coma and it's like her spirit is waiting for her body to die but she doesn't. :D Erik is a guy who has a scar on his face from a bullet and is super bored…. _


	2. Research

**HOSPITAL STAYS**  
>Chapter two<p>

_Research_

After I assure him I'm fine I watch him hit the button for bedside assistance. He seems nervous now that I'm awake again. His fingers are fidgeting with each other as he glances up at me in short bursts. I can't stop smiling and I bet it creeps him out. As to cut the tension off for him the nurse finally walks in.

She's letting out a gasp as I smile and conjure up a weak wave. I almost laugh as she rushes to find a doctor. I turn back to Erik, he stills seems to be in shock of our whole state of affairs.

"Uh… sorry about that…" he says almost apathetically. I give a quizzical glance. His arm comes up and he does a small dance with his fingers that makes me snicker. He doesn't seem to understand as I un-attach and pull an I.V from my arm. I smile and stretch my hand out to him.

"Christine Daae"

I feel as though even my smile is smiling right now. He reaches his own hand out and grasps it just like the door knob, as though I may crack under pressure.

"Have a seat Erik," I say blissfully. My now free hand motions to the foot of the bed. He mumbles something incoherent like 'How did she know that' but it goes unanswered as he obeys. He seems unaware of what to in now. I look at him blatantly waiting for more conversation.

"Miss Daae!"

I almost feel almost disenchanted as the doctor rushes in. Erik gets up and watches from the wall as I'm given all sorts of tests and evaluations. The doctor asks him why he was there but I don't stay awake long enough to hear his reply. Sleep overcomes the need for anything else. I guess I got that miracle I was hoping for.

When my eyelids chose to unfasten I am welcomed by a soothing hum. I search the room only to find Erik sitting in a chair reading. The book is held with both hands betweens to knees. His posture is hunched over it, his hair covering his face. I am now completely and utterly confused. So instead of asking a normal question I do this-

"What are you reading?"

He lets out a short gasp before recomposing himself. His book fell to the ground but seems to be forgotten in his psyche. His eyes flash in anxiety.

I smile at him, but he still seems concerned. I watched as he got up only to pace by my bedside.

"Do you feel dizzy or faint? They said you may be slightly dehydrated…"

He was listing off symptoms so fast I could hardly decipher one complete sentence. I shook my head and looked down at my arms which I found void of past I.V's and tubes. The respirator now sat in a corner, a mere vision of the past. This answer seemed to calm him down. Once again, he fidgets with his fingers as a sign of discomfort. I smile at the gesture and look down at the book on the floor. Silence breaker rediscovered!

"So, what book is it?" I ask as a reminder.

I watch as he reaches back into his memory as though he hasn't read a novel in years. I see his eyes click with recognition.

"Reckless Lives to be Lost…" he says in a soft voice after a short pause.

"I've read that, too. It may be a classic but the main character seems too unbelievable for me to enjoy it. What do you think of it so far?"

"Yes… unbelievable," he spoke almost as though it wasn't even about the book anymore.

I don't know why but I feel I need to talk to him. If I didn't he may leave and, I didn't want to be alone again. Just the prospect f being alive seemed amazing to me. While in the coma I had just given up on it all. Come to think of it… how did that happen? I looked over to Erik who reciprocated the action.

"Did they say how this happened?"

"No… but they said you needed to eat once you woke up. You were also cleared to go to the cafeteria."

My eyes move to a clock at my side to see that I have truly slept until noon. I nod and watch as he unfolds a collapsible wheelchair. He brings it over and motions for me to sit down.

"I don't remember breaking anything," I say, wearily eyeing the chair.

"They said it was hospital protocol," counters an inwardly smug Erik.

I sigh and pull back my blankets. The entire process seems to take longer than it should have. My limbs are achingly slow as I move down to my new seat. I guess that comes from laying motionless for more than a few days. A moment after I am seated Erik is pushing me to the door. I crane my neck to look back at him.

"Why are you doing all of this?"

He just shrugs and opens the door to the outside halls. They smell of a cheap bleach and cleaner that seems like home to my weary mind. He turns a corner and hits a pair of double doors that seem to explode in a soft noise once opened.

_A/N- Just so you know… the book Erik was reading isn't real. Made it up :D Well not sure if I like the chapter so much. Tell me your opinion and I may rewrite it a tad. Thanks for your help and praise._

_**PhanforLife**_- Thank you so much! I thought it would be fun to write. Sorry it took so long! Feel free to give any ideas you would like later on!

_**Sandal Walker**_- Thanks! To me Christine is fifteen or sixteen and Erik eighteen. If you want to give some input PM me : )


End file.
